Silence
by animefun725
Summary: AU: Kag is a totally stalker, WON'T shut up. sesshoumaru sama, sama, sama lalalalalala “quiet for once! leave me alone! no sir, no, no...”meanwhile, inu is in love with kag too. what will happen? will Kag ever be quiet? R&R. sesskaginu


Hey everyone! I haven't done fanfics for such a long time, so please excuse me for my mistakes and error I will try my best to fix them. Thank you for the attention, and go to the story you go

Disclaimer I don't own any character of Inuyasha, so please don't sue me, I don't have enough money to hire a lawyer to go to court….

* * *

**Silence**

summary: Kagome is practically what you call a _stalker,_ and the one she stalks is none other than the popular senior-_Sesshoumaru Sama_. To make things worse, for Sesshoumaru that is, Kagome will _not_ shut up. She talks on and on and leave him_no_ privacy... She even took a picture of him _topless_, while he was _changing_！What's going to happen? Will Sesshoumaru tolerate this? Read and Find out!

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_****_Love List _**

* * *

Ring, ring, ring the alarm clock beeped. 

"Oh, be quiet, will you. Can't you see I am trying to sleep!" the girl wined as she buried her head under her blue soft pillow, trying hard to fall back into her dreamland.

"Kagome, dear. It's 8:30 already, come down for breakfast! I made your favorite meal at all times- Ramen." A soft gentle voiced called from downstairs- the kitchen.

The girl suddenly jumped out of her bed and without further complains, made her bed in record time- 48 seconds. She quickly runs to her closet, which is settled in the opposite corner of the room to her bed. She opens her closet, which is neatly and logically divided into 3 sections. To the right of her closet are her jeans, pants and skirts, in the middle hangs her tops of t-shirts, shirts, jackets and coats in sequence, and in the left corner is where she puts her rarely-touched dresses and gowns. In addition, she have bags placed on top of the white shelf above the clothes hanger, and her shoes are on the floor next to the small drawer what is used to store her inner clothe. On top of the drawer is her daily-wore green and white uniform with Shikon High printed on the right side cap-sleeve. She grabs her uniform putted on, and hurried to the washroom, which is to the built left of her room for convenience.

Kagome got her teeth brushed, face washed and hair combed in 7 minutes and went down for breakfast. The reason why she is so fast is because she doesn't wear any make-up. Unlike most high school girls who spend 2 hours trying to get their mascara right, Kagome doesn't even wear lipstick, because she finds them uncomfortable, and most of all get in the way of eating. And that kills her. Kagome cannot live without food. If you open her backpack, you will find all kinds of little snacks next to her paper raped textbooks.

So, within 10 minutes, Kagome is already on the breakfast table eating away like always.

* * *

"Finished!" the girl called as her swallowed her 20th ramen and rushed toward the door with her bag. 

"Lunch, dear." Her mother handed to her clumsy daughter as Kagome opened the door on her way out.

"Thank you Mom, love ya!" Kagome yelled as she went out.

* * *

Kagome may be neat, but certainly forgetful, things in her minds just fades out, sometimes, she even food can slip out of her lousy memory bank. 

That is why she loves her mom. However, don't get me wrong, her mom only comes in second on the "I love you" list of hers. And guess what has the honor for number 1? Of course, food! Nothing in the world beats food, except for her short-term memory. But, she doesn't love her memory… so food stays safe in its first place. Her mom is second, because she reminds Kagome of her lunch, what a meritorious service!

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome wait up!" a voice called from behind. 

She turned and saw her little 9-year-old brother Sota running up to her with a yellow-paper envelope in his hand.

"Your, your receipt. You forget this." Panted Sota as he handed her the delivery and continued, "Mom, mom said, said that it's your first day attending the new school, you better bring the receipt."

"Oh yeah. Thank you, my little man." Kagome said as she bent down and gave her little brother a huge of appreciation.

"Aw…" commented girls passing by, " that's so cute. Look at that boy, isn't he adorable?"

Sota heard the comment and gentle pushed Kagome away as he lowered his head and mumble embarrassedly, "Sis, you are embarrassing me. People are staring at us like we are weirdoes."

To Sota's surprise, instead of letting him go, Kagome kissed him on the cheek and giggled, " well, since Mr. Grown-up is already embarrassed enough as it is, a little more "love" can't hurt now, can't it?"

"Kagome!" Sota called in a rebellious voice with his face completely red.

"Well gotta go, see you after school! Get home safely and don't trip over any rocks along the sidewalk!" yelled Kagome as she rushed off to catch her 8:50 bus.

"I'm in grade 3 already okay? I ain't a baby!" she heard Sota barked after her.

_And Sota as you can guess comes 3rd on the "I love you" list, because he does most of my deliveries, such as homeworks, textbooks and sometimes even gym strips. However, my love for him mainly rests on the fact that he is easily annoyed, especially when people call him little. In reality, he is quite mature for a 9-year-old boy seeing he can sometimes give me a lesson or two. Though, no matter how big he is or how mature he can be, he will always be my LITTLE bro._ Kagome thought cheerfully as she pulled an apple out of her lunch bag, not aware that her bus just passed her by.

"Hey, watch your speed limit!" called the goodie-good madly, suddenly realizing that is her bus.

"Hey, wait, wait up!"

"What kind of school is that? Having such bad bus drivers! Now I am LATE!" mumbled the girl angrily and as she swings her hand back and forth for dramatic effects, she dropped the apple that she hadn't had the chance to eat on to the edge of the road.

Kagome bent down to pick up her apple, because she never waste food and hate people who litter. Just when she was about to pick it up, a car came right at her.

Swoosh the car speeds off. Luckily someone caught her by the arm and pulled her back in time.

"Watch out." A voice said beside her.

* * *

The end, of this chapter that is. 

So, who is the "mysterious" person, find out in the next chapter. Byebye for now! Please read and review, fast update with more review.

Special thanks to Dash, my dear friend and editor.

Animefun725


End file.
